Murdered All My Tomorrows
by rain stormraider
Summary: It's been five years since he left Mystic Falls behind for New Orleans, and now they're worlds apart as well.


**Murdered All My Tomorrows**

**Summary:** It's been five years since he left Mystic Falls behind for New Orleans, and now they're worlds apart as well.

**Author's Note:** I swear to all that is HOLY (mostly Bonnie) that I fleshed this out before the back-door pilot episode was broadcast tonight. I don't think it's too paranoid of me to think Julie Plec has been snooping around my laptop. She stole this from me! I swear she did! Trust me; this will be better written than episode 4x20 of TVD. Also, this starts after season four is already done.

**Disclaimer:** Winter is coming. I don't even…

* * *

**_Chapter One: The One That Got Away_**

* * *

_"When I let go of what I am, I become what I might be."_

**- Lao Tzu**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Look at what cat dragged in."

"Rebekah."

"It's been almost half a decade. To what do we owe this displeasure?"

"Rebekah, please."

"I was visiting some friends; I thought I'd check in."

"You're still a terrible liar, Caroline, even after all this time."

"Can we talk? Alone?"

"Anything you have to say can be discussed in front of Rebekah and Elijah."

She swallowed unconvincingly and looked around the back-room of the bar at all the hostile faces before her eyes rested on him once more. "I need a favour."

"If this is about my wayward pet, you've come to the wrong den of sin and inequity, Caroline."

"It's not about Tyler."

"So no more Romeo for this Juliet? And here I thought my sole reason for permitting that mongrel to return to Mystic Falls after my departure, was to not allow any impediments to your marriage of true minds."

"So you know about the fire."

"Of course. That was our home, you brainless twit. Did you really think we wouldn't be keeping an eye on things in Misery Falls?"

"Rebekah, mind your tongue please."

"Do you really think you're in a position to ask for anything, Caroline?"

"You were in love with me once, for the sake of your feelings-"

"Forgive my interruption, but let us make one thing very clear. You inferred that I was in love with you, I never capitulated to it."

"I-You told me you loved me! Before you left."

"While I will always be grateful to you Caroline, for opening up that part of me, however the fact remains, I was never really in love with you. It wasn't until I met Camille that I truly knew what being in love meant."

"Camille? The bartender?"

"Your expression of shock is pretty similar to what Rebekah and I conveyed as well. Uncanny, really." She turned away from Klaus and looked to Elijah instead; their sojourn in New Orleans seemed to have done wonders on their demeanour. Elijah was the only one who seemed charitable.

"I'm getting engaged tomorrow, Caroline, what is it that you want from me?"

"Are you planning on turning her?"

"Not that it's any business of yours, but no."

"You're going to marry a human." The patented smirk was firmly affixed, his eyes gleaming in the dark interior. If she still had a beating heart, it would be lurching at the moment. But her paling parlor gave away her unease anyhow. "I just need a favour. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're just a tiny insipid disruption, Caroline, say what you want and leave us." Rebekah eyed her malevolently.

"Just tell me where Hayley is, please."

"Whatever for?"

"I-She has some information for me."

"You're not planning on hurting her now are you?"

"No, of course not, why would I? I just need to see her."

"You don't know?" Rebekah sneered.

"Know what?"

"Where's Tyler, Caroline?"

"Still running from you, probably."

"So you've had no contact with him then?"

"Not in the last three years, we had a falling out."

"And what? You thought Nik would be tripping over his feet to come and ride to your rescue?"

"No, but I thought if I came to you, like you said I could before you left, that you would help me."

"I'm a little preoccupied right now, Caroline, that was then and this is now."

"Just anything, a number, an address, anything, really."

"What are you seeking from her?"

"It's nothing; it's just something I need."

"You barge in here, interrupting our meeting, with this inherent sense of entitlement all you Mystic miscreants seem to possess. You demand an audience, calling in some half-hearted favour my brother promised half a decade ago and now you won't explain why and what it's for. As a tactic, it seems quite poorly planned and executed."

She knew she'd misjudged Elijah, because she was treading on dangerous ground here. "I just need Hayley."

"Ever thought of contacting your precious Tyler?"

"Why would I? Klaus is still chasing him across the world; I don't want him to get caught." Rebekah's scoffed in response and Caroline watched the three of them exchange significant glances.

"You are aware that Hayley is under my protection, right? She is part of my pack; you really think I'm going to let you anywhere near her?"

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"You should've gone to Tyler instead."

"I couldn't risk exposing his whereabouts to you."

Rebekah huffed, "Risk? You really are a dense idiot. Tyler is with Hayley, she came begging to Nik, asking for him to be spared, and he did."

"But Tyler's on the run. Hayley betrayed him."

"If Nik can get over it, what's a dozen decomposed hybrids between two wolves in love?"

"Tyler and Hayley?"

"You really didn't know?"

"No." Her shoulders slumped at the realization. She had been so sure this was the only way. She'd exhausted all other avenues, she hadn't even wanted to come here, and now she knew she shouldn't have.

"They're in love. And since Hayley has proved herself so invaluable to Nik, it just seemed like the logical step."

"You're not going to help me, are you?"

"No."

"I don't have anyone else to ask. I don't have-I just need a number or something, anything."

"No Caroline, we've entertained your presence here long enough."

"Nik, I need-" She turned at the interruption, so that was Camille. She was quite beautiful, and Caroline flinched internally as she watched Klaus smile down at his fiancée. "Oh I'm so sorry, I thought you might be done by now."

"We are."

"Please Klaus, I promise I won't ever come to you, I promise I won't ever ask you for anything. Just this once, please."

"Do you know what it's like Caroline, to find someone who loves you just the way you are? Who accepts you, doesn't judge you, completes you. For the sake of my beautiful fiancée I will let you walk out of here unharmed. Don't ever darken our doorstep again, please."

Her heart dropped. This was it. "I'm sorry. I wish you, both of you, the best. Congratulations."

"New Orleans is off-limits."

"Yes. Of course. I understand." She was escorted out by some sentries and once off the main street, she didn't stop running until she reached the city limits. Suburbia had its own comforting aura, she found a trash can on the side of some street, and in the dark she dry-heaved into it. As she sat on the pavement and stared up at the dark skies she felt the tears cool on her skin. This had been the last resort, all other avenues were gone. All the bridges had been burnt to the ground. And now all hope was lost.


End file.
